Negima!: Yōkai Magi
by kristian454
Summary: Negi learning that his farther may be in the Yokai realm, Negi takes a job at a school called Yokai Academy. He shortly learns he doesn't qualify to teach unless he makes a "special" agreement with the headmaster. What dangers await Ala Alba find out here.
1. Vampire and a Magi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! (Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha) Or Rosario + Vampire (Akihisa Ikeda and Shueisha) Credit of all characters excluding OC's (If there are any) go to respective owners. Making this fanfiction is non-profit, all I get is 37 pounds of jack shit so if you are reading this (and I don't think they will) please do not sue.**

**WARNING:** This story has plenty of failed attempts at comedy. How many failed attempts? I don't know, so read at your own risk.

First I have to say Trace Carter, challenge accepted! Next is this is my first crossover and the first story I've ever done other than Zelda. Next, I am NOT going to tell you no flaming because you have a right to voice your opinion, I do however ask to please leave the hurtful comment's to a minimum. Just tell me what you didn't like or what offended you, and I will do my best to correct my mistake. Thank you for reading and please review (either good or bad, review I love them all because they help me improve).

**(IMPORTANT TO STORY)**

**Now allow me to explain exactly what is going on Ala Alba (White Wings) have found that Nagi Springfield may have been hiding in the yokai (Tell me if that's spelt wrong) realm. Takahata pulling a few strings gets Negi a job at yokai academy being allowed to bring 3 partners (Sorry I know that's against the challenge but with my level of skill there is no way I can bring so many humans to the monster realm without killing someone off.) However all of Ala Alba will be helping Negi in some way, form or fashion (example : Kazumi does background checks and character profiles, Chisame is the computer hacker, Yue and Nodaka use the library to find more information on the monsters he may end up encountering and gives battle strategies against said monsters). Each student will eventually make their way to Yokai academy. The three members of Ala Alba he is taking is Eva (Even though she is not technically a member) Asuna, and Kotaro. Plus Negi has mastered how to change to his demonic form without it consuming him (So long as he keeps calm and level headed while he's transformed).And both parts of the story is from the manga versions, There for Asuna DID NOT die like in the anime so please don't criticize me over that. And last the events to Rosario + Vampire, are a little out of order but not so bad that it damages the story.**

Language key 

" **- Means they are speaking in Japanese**

' – **Means they are speaking in English **

***- is Telepathic communication**

**Bold - is a monster like voice**

Chapter 1: Magical Yokai Teacher Negima

P.S. In my story the difference between a magi and a which is that a which is born knowing how to freely use magic and a magi is not. That said, please enjoy!

* * *

Eva, Asuna, Kotaro and Negi are about to arrive at the Infamous Yokai Academy they didn't have much to worry about as far as identity's go Eva being a doll like vampire Kotaro being some sort of demonic Werewolf, Negi was on the borderline of human and Demon, and was a skilled and well-seasoned mage not to mention being the heir to the throne of the magic world. The only thing they had to worry about was Asuna, sure she was a skilled swordswomen and incredibly strong but she was completely human despite being born in the magic world she barely knew how to use magic which may or may not become a problem. Though she knew it would be incredibly dangerous this was one of the reasons she felt she needed to come she was always very protective of Negi, he was like the little brother she never had. (I'm still trying to figure out if she's his aunt if any of you know please PM me)

Upon arriving at the school the three were greeted with dark cloudy sky a forest of dead trees and lake of blood red water (Might actually be blood). There was a blood curdling silence that fell across the newly arrived group that lasted about three minutes before Asuna broke the silence.

"It's going to be one of those trips isn't it?" She asked simply

A Bat then swooped by and said "You bet it is, Chu!" (Ok he's not in the manga, but he was one of the few things I liked about the anime. And he just kind of implements my thoughts to the story)

"Did that bat just talk!?" Screamed Asuna

"All the things we've seen the past year and a half and you freaked out by a talking bat?" Kotaro asks a little shocked at shocked at her reaction

"What did you say, Brat!?" Asuna yelled lifting him up by the caller of his shirt and shaking him violently "You better take that back!"

'Master something seems off about this place. I feel like I'm being … suppressed' Negi explained

'Well that's probably because of the youki it doesn't affect Kotaro or me, because we aren't human as for Kagurazaka her ability might keep her from feeling the effects of it, or it's because your only half human…. And I told you to stop calling me Master; as much as I hate to admit it you've surpassed me.' Evangeline reluctantly explained 'call me Eva, Evangeline or Kitty. I don't care which.'

Eva wouldn't normally let anyone call her by that nickname, but had lately grown fond of it when only used by her close friends, but nobody else.

"Um, guys could you please speak in a language we understand." Asuna asks throwing a dizzy Kotaro to the ground "You know how much I hate being left out of the conversation."

"Sorry Asuna" He laughs "I just get that urge to speak in my native language sometimes, and Mast-" Negi began and was cut off by a death glare from Eva "I mean, Evangeline is the only one around other than Takamichi who speaks fluent English." He finished

"Well I suppose we should get going boy, shouldn't be late to the first day on the job." Eva explains

"You had to accept a job to get hear, Negi?" Kotaro asks desperately trying to pick himself up off the ground with great difficulty

"Yes, I got it over the summer break." Negi explains

They started making their way through the forest of dead trees to get to the academy when Chamo came out of the pouch that was looped around Negi's belt.

"You know Aniki while were here you could take this chance to form some new Pactios" The perverted Ermine says with dollar signs in his eyes clearly show he just wanted the reward for forming them.

"And here I thought was the only talking rodent in this story, Chu~~!"

"I no longer have a reason to Chamo, plus I have the partners I need." Negi explained

"Well, it never hurts to be safe." Chamo pouted

As they approached the campus they made their way to the head masters office Kotaro now wearing a long hooded trench coat to hid his ears and tail, Asuna wearing a cloak that covered up the heavy armor that she wore under it (It looks just like the armor from the Neo version) and Eva being the only one who wore just casual clothes, other than Negi wearing his martial arts uniform.

They entered the room to see a man in some sort of mage like robes with a hood that cast a shadow over his eyes that seemed to shine like flashlights; He had an eerie grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Ah, you must be Mr. Springfield. I must say I couldn't wait to finally get the chance to meet you in person, and I presume these are the three that you chose to accompany you." He said then casting a glance at Asuna. The man gave her chills as his grin never seemed to flatten "I didn't expect you to bring a human, this could be interesting…. Anyhow normally you would have to sign a blood locked contract to teach hear, but you are obviously younger than I thought you would be, and are too young to enter the contract."

"Are you saying I can't take the position?" Negi asked trying not to show how nervous he was about the man's presence

"Well you can't take a permanent position no, However one of the English teachers here has been asking for some time off. I'm going to temporarily give you her position. That is if you can do something for me in return." The headmaster explains

"And what exactly would that be." Asuna raises her voice slightly feeling more protective by the moment

"Nothing major, there is a boy hear that is in need of… protecting… all I want is for you to make sure that Tsukune Aono stays safe in his time here." He says while his eerie grin grows even bigger

"Were not just some baby sitters we don't have time to-" Eva began but was cut off

"We'll do it" Negi accepted, which Eva responded with a questioning stare.

"Fantastic so this is where your lodging will be and here is the class room" He showed him on the map he kept in his desk

* * *

(Nekonome's classroom)

"Ms. Nekonome you have been allowed the temporary leave you requested, we have found someone to substitute." The intercom said plainly

"Well finally I put that request in weeks ago, Mew! Bye I'm off to get some sushi!" the cat lady screamed upon leaving

All the students sweat dropped before starting to chatter amongst themselves.

"So who do you think it will be?" One asked

"I just hope it's someone interesting" Another replied

"Oh, he's more than interesting, Chu~~!"

"I wonder if it's a man or women." Asked another

"I just hope whoever it is, that their a nice person" Moka said to no one in particular

"Don't worry Moka, I'm sure who ever it is that there not that bad." Tsukune said trying to convince himself as well

* * *

(In the hall with Negi and Co)

"Asuna, Kotaro, I'd like you two go to the lodging we were assigned and get everything unpacked after that if you can scout the area for any immediate dangers. Eva I need you to come with me."

The longer he does this the more he starts to show his progress of becoming a true leader a true magister magus. Asuna thought

"Wait why is Evangeline going with you instead of one of us!?" Kotaro asks

"Because, Eva unlike you or Asuna, she can sense youki even if the monsters are in human from she'll know exactly which students are the most dangerous." Negi explained.

"Don't worry Negi we'll get it done!" Asuna says at this point having learned to trust Negi's plans and theories.

"Thank you Asuna, after that if it's all safe call Setsuna and Konaka, have them enrolled into the academy I have a felling we're going to need both them here." Negi explains "With Konaka's magic skills she should be able to blend in well enough, no one else other than those two, at least not right now. They wouldn't be able to defend themselves."

"Well Konaka isn't exactly notorious for being able to defend herself." Asuna explained

"That's exactly why he wants Sakurazaki come, you slow twit!" Eva yells

"She's not a slow twit Evangeline!" Kotaro yelled

"Says the overgrown puppy dog!" Eva growls back

"I am NOT a dog, I am a WOLF!" Kotaro retaliates

"Looks like a puppy dog to me Chu~~!"

"Let's not do this right now, after class you two can fight all you want but right now I need you both undamaged." Negi joked half-heartedly

"Negi's right guys we need things done right now, save it for another time!" Asuna cut in

"Fine I have better things to do anyhow." Eva withdrew

Asuna and Kotaro reluctantly left while Negi and Eva made their way down the hall. 'So are you going to use that illusionary spell I taught you, or are you going to teach this class in the body of child as well?' Evangeline asks

'Well I don't really see why I shouldn't, really it's bound to come out that I'm only ten anyway' Negi explains

'Well I suppose you're right but it'll be much harder to make them except you as a teacher.' Eva reasoned

'Well I if I can get Asuna to except me I can probably get anyone to except me.' Negi joked

'Well, at least remember that even in Youki world first impressions are everything' Eva warned

'I'll keep that in mind, Eva but for now let's just see what class I will be teaching.' Negi says snapping his fingers changing his clothes into an olive green suit with a white button up dress shirt, and a red tie.

* * *

(Back at class)

Nothing really out of the ordinary was going on. Moka and Tsukune just proceeded to chat, hoping the new teacher would at least be someone nice, Moka hoping it more in particular that he or she had nothing against vampires.

"Hey guys, who are those two?" Moka asked pointing at two people through the window. One had long red ponytails, looked about moka's age (Even though she's around 25), and had two different colored eyes, and the other was a young boy with black hair and what appeared to be dog ears and a tail holding a coat over his shoulder.

"What do you mean Moka?" Asks Tsukune as he gasps for air making his way to the window, the first thing he notices was a young boy who was doing a terrible job at keeping his monster form a secret. "Um, he seems kind of young, what do you think Kuru-."

"Well there's actually an eleven year old named Yukari who goes to this school, but I'm pretty sure that, that person is a witch." Moka interrupts. Just then the class room door slowly begins to open, and a young boy wearing an Olive green suit, with brown eyes, and red hair tied in the back that fades into black at the roots walked in fallowed by what appeared to be a young girl around the same age, but didn't give off the same childlike vibe, she was short with long blond hair, and emerald green eyes, wearing a short and frilly black and purple dress that sort of made her look like a doll.

Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu turned away from the window to see their new teacher, but were surprised to see what appeared to be two ten year olds. "Hello class I'm Negi Springfield, and I'll be subbing for Ms. Nekonome for a while." He explained

Everyone just sat there with a blank stare

* * *

(After class with Asuna and Kotaro)

"Okay, you two will be here in a few hours right?" Asuna speaks into her cross-dimensional phone given to her by Takamichi

"I just said we would, Asuna!" Konaka says on the other end in a cheerful voice like always

"Okay, just making sure. Negi wouldn't ask you two to come if he didn't think you two would be needed eventually." Asuna explains

"Don't worry about it we'll be there soon." Setsuna interrupts before hanging up

"Alright Kotaro, let's catch up with Negi!"

"Right" he reply's as they run off

* * *

(After class with Negi and Eva)

Negi was sitting on a bench talking with Eva waiting for Asuna to come back with a status report, before he was interrupted by a young pink haired girl. "Um, aren't you the new teacher. Mr. Springfield right?" She asks

"Uh, Yea and your one of my students, Moka Akashiya right?" Negi responds

"Yes, but I was wondering how exactly did someone as young as you become a teacher?" She asks another question

"I may look young but I have a bachelor's degree in English." He answers plainly

"Okay well I know Mr. Springfield's name, what's yours?" Moka asks

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you girl…Ugh, fine my name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell, and before you ask I'm here for the same reason as the boy, to find his father. Only when I find I'm going to slap him across his ugly mug." Evangeline explains.

_Why does that name sound so familiar? _Moka Thought

Asuna began running towards the group fallowed by Kotaro, as she yelled out "Hey Negi, we've been looking for you."

"Ah, Asuna I was waiting for you two, to get back."

"Well the area seems to pose no immediate danger as far as I ca-"Asuna stops mid explanation "Um, who's miss pink hair."

"Right, Asuna this is one of my students Moka Akashiya, Moka this is Asuna Kagurazaka" Negi introduces the two girls

"Anyway Negi, we scouted out the area and we're pretty sure it's safe, so we called Setsuna and Konaka. They said they would be here in a few hours." Kotaro explains

"Yeah, so if I know Konaka it's more likely to be an hour and a half." Asuna rolled her eyes laughing lightly and gave Negi a folded up robe that had been tattered over a year's use.

"Thank you Asuna!" Negi thanked putting on the hooded robe that had a considerable amount of damage done to it, with only one spot that had been repaired and it was the hole across the chest area. Asuna then handed him his staff and ring.

*I don't think that these people are being completely honest Auta (Outer).* the Rosario said speaking into Moka's mind

*Why do you say that In'na (Inner), they seem like nice people!* Moka exclaims in her mind.

*Well for starters the red head smells… human, why does this Evangeline character sound so familiar, plus how does a ten year old get a job teaching at a school for monsters it doesn't make any sense*

"Well anyway it was nice to meet you Ms. Akashiya, have nice day!" Negi said waving goodbye and running off.

"Hey, Moka who were you talking to?" Yelled Tsukune; running up to the pink haired vampire.

"The new teacher and a few of his… team members?" She replied unsure.

"Well was anything… Um, off about them?" He asks concerned

"Well the other Moka seems to think so. She said they may be hiding something from us." She explains further "The doll like girl seems to sound familiar, the boy himself it just feels like he's way too young to, to teach, and the red head smells almost… human."

"Human, well there's no way a human could make it into this school!" Kurumu stated popping up between them as if out of nowhere. Her statement caused Tsukune to worry _What if she found out would she still want to be friends_ he wondered. "Anyway we need to make it to our first club meeting!" She continued

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading it was fun to right this chapter despite it just being plot filler. The real fun starts in the next or the one after and I hope to put up the next chapter real. I would love for you to review comments, criticism, and advise of all kinds are welcome.**


	2. Who or What are you Negi Springfield!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! (Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha) Or Rosario + Vampire (Akihisa Ikeda and Shueisha) Credit of all characters excluding OC's (If there are any) go to respective owners. Making this fanfiction is non-profit, all I get is a cure for my complete boredom so please don't sue me. I don't have any money I promise!**

**I put up the first chapter not long ago and, I immediately knew that it is going to be more popular than both of my other stories, so it's likely that this one is going to be my primary story! Nothing else to really say this time, I think I covered everything in the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter just the same! By the way if you feel that the characters are to OOC PLEASE let me know, because I don't want that (except maybe Yukari… maybe!)**

* * *

Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu now walking to the newspaper clubs first meeting, After Moka had a confusing encounter with the new teacher. In which she had hoped she would get some answers, but ended up having more questions. It gave her a great confusion and she had many questions but she would have to wait to get answers.

"Um… hey what's the matter Moka is something wrong?" Tsukune asked his pink haired friend.

Tsukune was the first person she met at the school as well as being the first friend she made hear as well, before meeting him she thought all humans were bad people. Oh yes, Tsukune was human the only one in the entire school who knew was Moka, as far as he knew.

"Oh, No nothing's wrong it's just… I'm a little confused that's all." She explained

"What's so confusing some brat kid is going to be our teacher!" Kurumu pouted, she didn't like the thought of some spoiled little kid being her teacher.

What she failed to know was exactly how bad Negi's past was, at the age of four Negi's home village was attacked and burned to the ground by demons, and all of the resident's turned to stone.

"I think we should be a little more considerate, Kurumu. He didn't exactly get a warm welcome." Moka said thinking back.

It was true, as soon as he introduced himself there was a brief moment of speechless staring before the entire class busted out laughing and continued to do so until Ms. Nekonome came back to give him the roster. Moka felt bad for him she had more questions but she didn't want to be burden.

"Well that's his problem the less we see him the better!" Kurumu exclaimed

"Oh, how little she knows, Chu~!"

"I don't know I'd like to get to know the little group a little better." Tsukune said walking along with his hands behind his head.

Moka was still in deep thought she knew what it was like to be ridiculed because of traits, personality, and etc. At the human schools she went to the other kids would always pick on her for the strange habits she had, such as talking to herself, but in reality she was talking to the other Moka in the Rosario, who in which she had taken to calling In'na.

"Guys maybe we should try to be a little friendlier towards them, they are… a little out of place here." Moka tried to convince her friends.

They all stopped and gave Moka a questioning glare, before they started to hear a sound. More precisely the sound of roller blades clicking against the brick path, they all looked to see where the strange noise was coming from but was greeted instead with a "WATCH OUT!", before a young girl crashed into Tsukune.

Both Tsukune and the girl flew backwards after crashing into each other, knocking both back Tsukune more so than the young girl, flying into the brass pole behind him knocking his shoulder out of the joint.

Tsukune let out a muffled scream from the sudden pain that coursed the now injured arm, sprawling around to get up without putting wait on his dominant arm. He let out more painful grunts before getting up to see who he had just collided with. He was surprised to see a young rather attractive girl with long chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was dusting off her skirt before looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention!?" She apologized while sticking out her tongue out in a goofy manner and lightly bonking herself on her head.

"You should be you could have really hurt him!" Kurumu yelled while checking on Tsukune "Oh, my I think it's broken!" She screamed

"I'm sure she didn't mean to Kurumu just settle down" Moka tried to compose the angry succubus

"No it's not, it's just dislocated." Tsukune corrected quickly

"Well maybe I can I can help with that!" The still nameless girl said coming closer, placing her finger on his shoulder.

He jerked in pain before she began to whisper an incantation and her finger blurred to a whitish yellow light before the pain in his right shoulder began to fade away. Surprised by the action Tsukune was speechless by the lack of misery he was feeling, it seemed the action didn't just heal his physical being it healed his mental state as well, he felt… at ease.

Enraged by the action think the girl had hurt her destined one "What did you do to him?! You better undo it right away!" Kurumu yelled as she jumped forward slightly to be greeted with brief breeze and a few falling strands of her own blue hair. "Huh, what was THAT!" she screamed while turning around to face her newly acquired enemy, only to see another young female with raven black hair put into a ponytail on the side, putting away a wakizashi (1) in its sheath.

"Setsuna, I knew you couldn't have been too far behind!" The young brunette exclaimed

The newly revealed young woman apparently under the name of Setsuna ignored the joyful cries and turned her attention to the succubus. "If you harm Miss Konoka, I will be forced to remove your hands."

"I'm sorry; I should have told you Setsuna is little over protective of me!" Konoka apologized with a smile.

"That doesn't excuse you! What did you do to Tsuku-"

"Wait Kurumu!" Tsukune finally interrupted after processing the shock "Um… I think she healed me!?"

"Of course I healed you silly!" She said still as happy as ever

"You've been awfully quite about this Moka, what's your take on them?!" Kurumu asks hoping for an answer she would enjoy, but ended up doing nothing but busting her out of a deep thought.

"Huh, oh um… sorry I wasn't paying attention." She replied

"You've been this way since you met that Springfield kid!" Tsukune observed obviously catching there new _acquaintances _attention.

"Oh, you met Negi do you know where he is right now, we're kind of looking for him?!" Konoka asks in a still strangely cheerful manner.

"Um… Yeah I think he went to the teachers lodging. That's the area he was headed off to!" Moka says pointing to the west "Um, how do you know Mr. Springfield?" She asked believing she may just have found her chance to learn more about the young professor.

"Um… well we're memb-" Konoka started before hearing Negi's voice.

*Konoka I think instead of you searching for me all over the campus it would just be easy for me to summon you here* He explains not realizing she was in front of an already suspicious group.

"W-w-wait I don't think tha-" Was all she said before being teleported away from the group.

"What just happened?" Tsukune asked dumbfounded by the very odd encounter

"I-I'm not sure!?" Moka explains

*This keeps getting weirder Auta, what is his connection with all these people?*

* * *

(With Chamo in a bush)

Moka had been so distracted with the mystery of the young professor that she and the others didn't know they too had caught the attention of a certain curious figure. In a bush not far from the young group was a little white furry observer of himself who had just watched the whole event unfold.

'Man Bro, you owe big time for this one he's out getting comfy in his new living space. And I'm stuck babysitting the _kid_! ' The little ermine pouted 'Well at least I might be able to work with the one with pink haired one…' he thought aloud.

* * *

(Time skip… At the newspaper club meeting)

With Chamo still watching in silence from the window the group had made their way to the club, but to their surprise they were the only ones there other than Miss Nekonome.

"Um… Miss Nekonome are we really the only members of the club?" Kurumu asks a little confused

"Well no, there is one more member, he's the club president Ginei Morioka." The overly peppy cat-lady explains

"Is someone talking about me?" a tall teenager with unkempt brown hair and teeth as white as a full moon asks

"Ah, Gin good to see you are hear! Now I can begin well seeing as how I will be on a trip of my own for a while the club will be supervised by my temp." The cat lady explains with a disapproving groan from Kurumu who obviously wasn't thrilled with the idea. "But as he just got hear he won't be able to make it today. But I'm sure you can handle it Gin, I'll just be on my way!" Exclaims the cat woman

"Wait just going to leave us here!" Shouts Kurumu

"Of course, it's sushi day in the teachers' lounge!" Nekonome exclaims with a big grin across her face causing the rest of the group to sweat drop at their teacher's explanation

"Anyway, how about you two girls hang up these posters above the doorway," Gin says with a sinister grin "And you go put some up, on the back wall in that room over there!" He directed Tsukune

_I'm defiantly sensing some deception in the air!_ Chamo reasons _maybe I should go get Aniki?_

"Is this high enough Gin?"

"No a little higher!"

_Huh wait a sec _Chamo stops from leaping off the window seal and turns around to see a great view of the two teen's delicates _MY GOD THIS HAS TO BE THE BEST SEAT IN THE HOUSE!_ Chamo Exclaims still perverted as ever

"Hey you can't look there!" Tsukune says jumping in front of Gin to keep him from peeping

"But I wasn't the one looking, it was you Tsukune!" Gin lies trying to turn the tables

_Uh Oh now I might really have to go get Aniki _Chamo thought while jumping down and heading towards Negi _He owes me big time! _

"Who are you going to believe me your friend, or this peeper?" Tsukune yells pointing to Gin only succeeding in getting both him and Gin getting slapped across the face by Kurumu before she stormed off.

Tsukune turned his gaze towards Moka and begged "Please Moka you have to understand I didn't-"

"I'm sorry I have to… go!" she says in a very torn manner and leaves

"Well thanks to you club meeting is over today." Gin says waving him off

* * *

(With Negi and Company)

"About time, Chu~!"

Negi had just finished explaining to Setsuna and Konoka the main rules of the school, and how Setsuna should stay with Konoka at all times unless instructed otherwise for her own safety. As well as explaining that Konoka should refer to herself as a witch not a magi if need be that she need to explain anything. And had just sent them to settle in at the dorms when…

"Hey, Negster we got trouble!" cried Chamo running up to Negi, Eva, Asuna, and Kotaro

"What do you want now you perverted little rat?!" Asuna half-jokes

"I think that the president of the newspaper club might be planning on doing something Indecent!" Chamo blurts out already winded from his run "**Huff huff… **I really need to stop smocking…**Huff huff!**

"Are you sure that's not just you planning those sort of things?!" Asuna says with a hint of repugnance

"We can sit here and play the blame game or we can help avoid it, now let's go already." Evangeline says sounding almost bored

* * *

(With Tsukune just before sundown)

_They both seem pretty mad at me maybe I should just give them time to cool down? _ Tsukune thought to himself before seeing Kurumu on bench by herself

She looked up seeing Tsukune walking over to her "I'm sorry Kurumu I didn't…" He said before being cut off by Kurumu

"Don't apologies, I over reacted. I just really don't like perverts, and I know you could never be like that… your too sweet!" Kurumu said with a heartwarming smile.

"Oh brother this is a little Twilight for my tastes, Chu~!" (2)

"The sky is really nice right now not a cloud in the sky…" Kurumu said with a sigh leaning on Tsukune shoulder

"Not a cloud in the sky why would that matter?" Tsukune asks with a blush

"It just makes that golden hue the sunset causes all the better, you know? But I can't help but feel like that may be a problem."

"AAAAAAAAHH!" An ear shattering scream breaks the silence between the Human and Succubus destroying there romantic moment

"That sounded like Moka, Come on we better hurry!" Tsukune yells running off towards the school and the direction he heard the scream

_God D*mnit I was so close I hope she's ok… because if she is I'm going to kick her a** myself! _Kurumu thinks to herself

* * *

(On the campus roof, Sundown)

"**You're resistance only makes me want you more Moka, and if I can't have you willingly I'll just take you by force"** Gin yells as he began to transform his shirt ripped of his body replaced with fur and his mouth and nose grew to a long muzzle and/or snout, his finger nails grew to four inch long claws and his spine shifted from man to canine. Yes Gin was an S-Class monster he… was werewolf!

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

Screaming was all Moka could do without Tsukune around to remove the Rosario she was defenseless all she could do was try and avoid the beast until help arrived.

* * *

(With Negi and Company at the same time)

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Moka we better hurry!" Negi yelled snapping his fingers changing his tan robes to midnight black for purposes that it was harder to see at night making it easier to sneak up on an opponent, and jumping on his staff and taking off with Asuna and everyone else following on foot.

* * *

(Back on the Roof)

The door to the roof came crashing down after Tsukune had rammed his shoulder into it, greeted with the sight of a fully transformed Gin closing in on Moka.

"MOKA!" Tsukune yelled jumping in front of Gin trying to keep him away from Moka, trying to grab her and push her out of the way he fumbles over his own steps and instinctively reaches out to grab something to stop himself but instead was swatted away by the S-Class werewolf.

"**Foolish boy do you honestly think you have a chance?! I would grind you into dust before you could even throw a punch!"**

"Oh really well what about her?" Tsukune said in a sarcastic manner holding up the Rosario and pointing behind him

"**Wait what is that?"** Gin asks before sensing an incredible amount of behind him, quickly turning around to see the source, greeted with a very changed Moka. She had a silver white hair and hungry Red eyes with a lust for blood along with a very changed Physical assets **"I didn't think it was possible but your even more beautiful in your monster form, now I MUST have you!" **Exclaims the werewolf

"You think you have what it takes to go head to head a vampire even if you are an S-Class werewolf you are nothing!" The inner Moka snarls walking closer to the perverted werewolf "Compared to me your just an over grown puppy dog!"

"**I am NOT a puppy dog, I am a WOLF!"** (3)

"You should really learn…" Moka began rearing back her leg for a devastating kick "your place!" she yells swinging her kick, but was quickly interrupter with a swift swipe the gut sending her flying into the railing

"**The one who needs to learn their place, is you Moka! I AM superior to vampires in EVERY way!" **Gin Exclaims in a very arrogant manner.

Moka arose from her downed state and screamed "Yeah right you wish!" and lunged towards the wolf swinging kick after kick just to have all attempts fail, with the much faster werewolf dodging them with no sweat broke

"**We werewolves gain an exceptional amount of ability when the moon is full, if a cloud floated in front of you might of stood a chance… but as you can see there isn't a cloud in sight you couldn't have won no matter how much you tried!" **Gin said laughing in a very distasteful manner

"What can we do?" Tsukune wonders out load.

"**Nothing I told you I AM superior to vampi- Aack!" **He screamed after a quickly executed attack was launched at his head knocking him into the nearby wall

"How about you stop picking on them, and fight somebody a little more capable." said a short figure jumping down on the roof wearing black hooded robe with a very menacing dark aura around him stirring up nearby dirt.

"**And who the hell might you be?!" **Gin asks getting up from the rubble and getting ready for another devastating attack to the head

"Well if you know…" He says pulling the hood down and relaxing his energy letting aura and dirt fall back to the ground, pulling off the hood revealed his red hair that faded into an almost black color of roots and the once brown eyes a dark almost maroon colored red. "My name is Negi Springfield, and I can't allow you to hurt my students!"

"That kid is going to get himself killed!" Kurumu yells about to tackle the young teacher out of the way gets up and takes a step closer only to be blocked off by a sword bigger than she is, impaling the ground in front of her she stops and turns around to see who blocked her and was greeted with Asuna.

"Trust me the kid may be young, but he knows what he's doing. If you try to intervene you'll just get in his way." She explains never taking her eyes of the young magister magi.

"**So, now I'm expected to fight children, is this a joke?!" **Gin yells already agitated that he didn't see the attack coming

"If you judge me by my age you're going to get hurt." Negi explains calmly which only seemed to enrage him further

"**YEAH RIGHT!"** He yells charging towards the child. Negi just gave a disappointed look tossing his black robes to the side revealing his Black sleeveless martial arts uniform with a gold trim, once again raising his power stirring up the dark aura and dirt, and silver lines that ran up his arms started to glow and his eye grew brighter color red!

Gin in an absolutely livid rage swung his disproportionate claws down towards Negi's head, and with a quick side step to the right avoided the swipe turning around to throw a spinning back fist, but with great surprise found that Gin had already thrown another swipe for his rib cage. With great speed Negi blocked the incoming claw with his left arm and using his small body and great momentum to his advantage lifted himself onto the still moving claw, and threw himself off onto the other side.

Gin losing control of the swing made a half spin around leaving an exposed back at Negi's disposable, however Negi still in shock at the werewolves grand speed didn't take the chance. Gin turned around and saw the surprised look on Negi's face along with his friends who were also astonished by the great and still non-depleting speed of the blood crazed werewolf. (4)

The now baffled, Inner Moka could nothing but stare in awe at the incredible speeds being displayed, with even more questions rising she could do nothing but clinch her broken ribs and sentry the fight that was taking place. She had always thought her speed was unrivaled but she had been proven wrong, she had no doubts that she was definitely stronger than Gin, but strength is useless if you can't hit you opponent. By the end of it all she had only one real question. _Who or what are you Negi Springfield?_

"**You're friends look scared little boy! Maybe you should give up now while you can?!" **Gin bluffs feeling an obvious heavy toll on his body he too had been surprised with a person who had an equal speed to his own, from a kid none the less!

"You're wrong, you may be fast! But I'm simply faster, you should take your chance to give up now!" Negi tried to reason not being one to enjoy violence, he too had been fighting at inhuman speeds that most full grown men would have collapsed under, but unlike Gin he was showing no signs of exhaustion, almost as if he had been holding back.

But that's just it he was holding back he didn't want to hurt Gin he just wanted to end the fighting without any harm coming to anybody. Gin not seeing this was absolutely enraged by his earlier comment, what did he mean he was faster? Nobody was faster than him… NOBODY!

"**OH, YEAH WELL I'LL TEACH YOU!" **He screamed charging at the ten year old boy at full speed leaving a trail of flying dirt in his path, reacting Negi took a straddled stances and he too was engulfed in the rising dirt, Gin lunging forwards throwing his claw at the young boy was shrouded in the dirt cloak.

"Professor Springfield!" Tsukune, Kurumu and surprisingly even Moka herself yelled obviously worried for the young teacher while Asuna and Kotaro who had been hanging around with Evangeline in a corner, to avoid being noticed showed no sign of fear for the youth.

Moka who had been carefully been watching the one-sided fight felt a pang in her chest, making her place her hand over her heart. _W-was that a beat… no it couldn't have been_ She thought _No, No i-it was pain._ But why she had no interests in the boy nor did she care for or even know him for that matter why would she feel pain, just another mystery from the ten year old prodigy.

When the dirt had settled what was revealed surprised everyone who didn't of Negi's abilities. Where Negi once stood was instead a young boy holding the claw of the werewolf with only two fingers, not only that he had an aura a very large number of white lightning sparks. His eyes where now just as blood red as Moka's and his hair was as white as the sparks of lightning that surrounded him, he looked almost… invincible!

"I told you, you aren't fast enough." He said calmly before with lightning fast speed not visible to the untrained eye driving and his right elbow into his sternum, backed with three left hooks to his right side and driving his right knee into his bottom left rib and finishing it by throwing a right palm thrust into the werewolves chin sending him flying back into the wall one more.

The now brutally injured werewolf bursts out the ruble one more time and tried to raise his claws, but the incredible stinging in his sides prevented him from doing so, he also felt resistance when he tried to inhale, and a separate pain kept him from uttering anything other than slurs.

"I've broken four ribs, crushed your sternum and fractured your jaw. You can no longer defend yourself… just give up!" the boy commanded sternly

This would have angered the pride driven wolf if he didn't feel so… tired, and as soon as he tried to take a step towards him he fell flat on his side and passed out. Negi now turned his attention to the group of students who gaping with their mouths wide open like a fish out of water and asked with a warm smile "Are you three okay?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay chapter two, I know it was a rough messy beginning and I'm sorry about that when I get more experience I do plan to revise that and make a little less patchy, and if I don't you can have Mana shoot me in the face (She scares the piss out of me). Anyway my main focus in this chapter was the fight (If you couldn't already tell) and yes I did let it drag out, but only for plot reasons and the fact it was the first fight of the story it couldn't be over in like five seconds right, well I would like to know what you think (actually I need too) It was a difficult thing to work with because Negi uses the Chinese martial arts of Kung Fu and Kempo (Kenpo… not sure how to spell it) and my martial arts study revolves around Japanese Karate. So if you felt anything was off please let me know.**

**(1: is a Japanese sword with a similar shape to a Katana the difference is that it's shorter a wielded very different)**

**(2: Oh, I probably lost a shit ton of possible readers with that joke, but I couldn't help it! Please don't kill me!)**

**(3: I feel a running gag in the making!)**

**(4: Now I actually based this off of my own little thoughts of the mythology. The fact that the longer a werewolf is exposed to the full moon in his transformed state the more violent he becomes until eventually he just slips into a beast state of mind an absolute blood lust, Gin will not always be like that I promise I just needed conflict. If you have a problem with this please let me know and I will try to avoid it in the future.)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Answered questions opens more questions!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! (Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha) Or Rosario + Vampire (Akihisa Ikeda and Shueisha) Credit of all characters excluding OC's (If there are any) go to respective owners. Making this fanfiction is non-profit, all I get is a great way to practice my grammar and spelling! So pleases don't sue me… please!**

**Ok thank you so much for all the hype for this story it makes me really happy to see people like it. Please enjoy chapter 3. Also allow me to explain Negi's age in the manga he explains that he uses kozoe system (look it up to see how it works) which means he was actually nine (or maybe even eight) when he first arrived at Mahora Academy.**

**P.S. In my story wizards and magi are different wizard being the male equivalent of a witch.**

* * *

There Gin laid on the ground obviously beaten, and over powered. The young teacher stood un-winded like a God amongst men, meant for battle… for war, at this point the Inner Moka had many questions such as, _Who are you, Why are you here, What kind of monster are you, How are you so strong at your age. _But the one that toped them all was. _Why did you save me?_ It seemed that they all had to wait when the young boy looked to her and her small group and with a warm smile asked "Are you three okay?"

Moka was absolutely stunned, not even two minutes ago this child had just brutalized his opponent like a meat tenderizer, and now with a completely sincere smile the kid had just asked if they were okay. She couldn't figure this guy out, now she noticed the red head apparently named Asuna walking over to the boy and handed him the black cloak that moments ago had been tossed to the side. After putting it on he had started walking towards the wounded vampire and said with a slight pout "You never answered my question."

This snapped Moka back to reality and she finally responded "Uh, um… yeah, just… just a broken rib I'll be fine." Her delayed response surprised Tsukune and Kurumu; they had never seen the inner Moka awe struck or jittery, nor did they expect to.

Negi just smiled obliviously to the delayed response continuing his advancement towards the teenage vampire, the group flinched at his approach which he greeted the response with a questioning look. "Well healing magic isn't my best field, but I know enough to mend a simple broken rib!" He said with an enthusiastic tone, kneeling down to the inner Moka and placing two fingers over her rib cage and with a golden glow that had lasted thirty seconds before the bone began to mend back together. When he finished he smiled again and said "Sorry that took so long, the real healer of my team is Konoka!" He said scratching the back of his head and laughing sheepishly.

Moka was about to speak up and bombard him questions, unlike the other Moka she didn't care if she was an inconvenience, but all attempts failed as she was cut off by the young professor with his own question, one she was not prepared for. "So I assume you are the so called In'na Moka referred to?"

"H-how did you…"

"Real time telepathic interception… I was listening to the whole conversation, and I can tell you right now. You have nothing to fear from us." He explained getting up and letting his power drop, his hair regained its original color of red with black roots, and his eyes returned to the light brown that they once had been.

He didn't get the reaction he had expected from his comment, Moka had taken offence to it because she feared no one. "Afraid… yeah right, you may be faster but from what I saw I'm defiantly stronger, so know your place!" She growled

Negi looked at her obviously surprised by her reaction. Eva by now had seen enough and judging from her yokai was clearly agitated by the young vampire and had, had enough. So she began to speak from her shadowed corner "Alright, I've had enough of your narcissistic nonsense!" Kurumu snapped out of her daze from the show she had been receiving, both her and Moka prepared to fight who ever had just spoken from the shadows. "Oh, please! Don't make me laugh; you two don't stand chance against me!" Evangeline yelled stepping out of the shadows with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest showing she had no fear of the pure blood vampire and succubus.

Tsukune and Kurumu noticed who it was immediately; it was the little girl who they had first entered in the class room with Negi that evening, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, but she looked different… it was her hair, earlier in the day she had bright blonde hair but now, it was a pale bleach blonde. Moka however did not recognize this right away because she hadn't really paid that much attention to Evangeline while under the seal of the Rosario.

"Who do you think you're messing with, little girl?!" Moka yelled out of agitation from the interruptions, she wasn't usually so hot headed, but right now all she wanted was answers, and it was proving difficult to get them with constant disruptions.

"Who do you think YOU'RE messing with, Akashiya?!" Eva yelled opening her eyes to reveal her blood red irises and flaring her yōkai, only slightly in comparison to her full power (1)

Moka noticed the increased yōkai spike she could tell she was in her transformed state by the amount of yōkai unveiled from the young girl, but she still felt like she was not showing her full power. How could that be possible, to be in your monster form but still be sealed? It seemed the longer they went without getting answers, the more mystery that appeared to shroud this group. _Who are these people? _Moka wondered

"Listen you may think you're the strongest but you're not, so drop your ego! Why the boy held back during that little warm up I don't know, but if he had been serious he would have finished it with that first kick to face!" Eva snarled in displeasure as she began walking over to the still unconscious werewolf.

Negi had already made his way over to the bruised and battered werewolf, and been examining the injuries that he had inflicted. As Evangeline made her way over to them he stood up and asked "Do you think he'll be ok?"

"He's a pure blooded werewolf, his bones will mend quickly his pride however… will not." She said with disgust "Anyway we should all get out of here before someone comes to see what all this was about; anyway I'm leaving with or without you!"

"Right, we probably should Kotaro, Asuna come over here I'll just teleport us there!" Negi explains as both Asuna and Kotaro gave a confused look but began to make their way over to Negi, and he began to chant in latin which can be heard as _Ventos instanti motus! Ras tel maseir magiste-_

"WAIT!" The inner Moka interrupted "Why did you save me" she asks in a stern but curious tone

Negi thought about this for a moment with a dumbfounded face before smiling innocently and replying with "Do I really need a reason?"

"YES!" She screamed with thin patients

Evangeline obviously in a livid rage by her arrogance she screeched "He didn't save your overconfident self!" and pointed to Tsukune and said "He was saving the defenseless idiot of a boy over there!"

Tsukune's eyes widened at the statement and he thought _could they know I'm human… no, no if they knew they would have killed me right?_ It was all so confusing to him they clearly knew but if they did shouldn't they kill him? And just like that it hit him. _Wait didn't the other Moka say that the red head smelled human? But she seems so calm, even at a school full of monsters! _But before he could ask Negi had completed the incantation and had disappeared

Kurumu stared at her wide eyed destined one and noted what the young Evangeline had said obviously bothered him but didn't push it… not right now.

* * *

(With Konoka and Setsuna in the forest near the blood lake)

"Miss Konoka are you sure we shouldn't help Prof. Negi? He could need our help." Setsuna explains

Konoka looked up from a water filled oil drum that she had been heating up. "Oh, don't worry Setsuna Negi said he was more than capable of handling the minor problems." She explained and a devilish smile stretched across her face "Or are you worried because you love him!"

This caused Setsuna to quickly turn around waving her hands around in a panicked way "No Miss  
Konoka it's not like that it's… Why do you have an oil drum?"

"I was kind of wondering that myself, Chu~!"

"Outdoor baths are so relaxing don't you think so?" Konoka asked cheerfully and innocently pulling Setsuna to the very small oil drum

"Miss Konoka that would highly inappropriate for us to bathe together in such a small container, wait a second, Miss Konoka where did you get that oil drum?" She asks trying to pull away

"I know a guy!"

* * *

(At the bus drivers place)

"Where the hell is my oil drum!"

* * *

(Back with Negi)

Negi and the team had faded into sight in front of the house that had been had assigned to him and his team with astonished looks all the team members directed at Negi.

"Negi, when did you learn how to teleport?!" Asuna asks with agitation in her voice

"Well, I had been working on it since I first arrived at Mahora but I never could perfect it, when I had switched my primary magic type from wind to lightning I had decided to just put off on learning it for a while." He started but then began again "But when Theodora found out that I would be heading to the Yōkai realm she came explaining that it might be a good idea to re invoke our pactio, at that same time she also helped me perfect my teleportation!" He finished with a smile also pulling out his pactio card to show to the group.

"Whatever… let's just go to sleep it's been a weird first day." Asuna exclaims as she yawn's and makes her way to bed

* * *

(A few days later after class with Moka)

The midterm test results had just been posted and many people had been worried about their ranking excluding two, one of which didn't even show up for the test. Moka was especially nerves she was by no means stupid she was just one of those people who let their anxiety get the best of them. However it was shown she really had nothing to worry about. She was in the top 20 of the class, which had made the guys go even more gaga over her!

"Um… I hope I did okay I don't even know if I made a good first impression with Prof. Springfield" Moka said too herself trying to find her name on the board she was incredibly worried that her other might have said something to offend him. The one she referred to as In'na was always kind of hot headed but she never has any direct memory of what goes on while she's unsealed she couldn't even remember what happened after Gin transformed. _I suppose that In'na (2) took care of him, she always finds a way somehow!_ She thought

"Hey Moka how are you?" Tsukune asks walking up to his friend, he too had made been making his way over to see the board and find out his ranking

Moka looked back to see her best friend walking over to her as he was also looking for his name on the board "Oh, I'm fine I suppose, just looking for my name on the board, I'm a little worried of whether or not I made a good impression with the new teacher." She answers

"I'm sure he doesn't have anything against you. Besides he seems really mature for his age!" Tsukune explains knowing that Moka doesn't ever remember much after being unsealed. "Oh hey look I found my name I'm ranked… 128th right in the middle, not bad!" He exclaims in joy

"Wow, that's really good Tsukune, I just wish I could find my name." She said with a pout still looking for her own name.

"Well I'll help you look for your name besides you might be looking on the wrong part of the board." Tsukune explains walking over to the far left of the board

"Wait, Tsukune that side is for the top 50 theirs no way I could be ov-" She began before being cut off

"Found it!" He shouted with surprise in his voice and for good reason

"Really I'm in the top 50?" She asked jogging over to Tsukune and gasping when she found her name was indeed in not only the top 50 but 20 as well "I'm ranked at 13th best in class?!" She asked rhetorically

"Wow, Moka I never knew you were so smart, I should really follow your example!" He complements

Meanwhile a little bit away from the ranking board there was a little girl with raven black hair in a witch's hat and robes. She was no older than 11 her name Yukari Sendou and she was known as the girl genius and was always ranked 1st in class. But do to her age and small stature she was an outcaste, and the fact she was a Half-human witch didn't help.

"I wish I could make a friend, but I'm so much younger than everybody else!" She said sadly

"I wouldn't say that sweet cheeks." Said a voice behind her to jump and shriek in fear looking for where the voice had come from afraid it was her class rep.

"W-who's there, come out now!?" She yelled taking out her heart shaped wand keeping an eye open for bullies

"Whoa watch it! I'm down here, look down!" Yukari reluctantly looked down but it caught her by surprise it was a talking white rodent "I wouldn't say that your so much younger than everyone else here!"

"W-w-what would y-you know?" She paused and Chamo gave her a look of a-lot –more-than-you-think "You're just a weasel after all!"

"I'M A… well technically that's correct but I still prefer the term ermine!" Chamo pouted crossing his front legs "But there is some one here about your age as well. And even though you insulted me like that I'll still introduce you two! So I'll be right back don't move."

Yukari was confused could this little rodent really introduce her to a new friend? She didn't know what to think, nor did she have long too before…

"Congratulations Yukari! It looks like your number 1 again!" Yukari knew this voice all too well and it scared her, it was the for mentioned class representative with two others "It looks like you didn't skip ahead to high school for nothing, but in my eyes your just an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk!" he taunted with a smirk "I also heard that a magic using child beat Gin the Mad-Wolf… and you are a witch aren't you? It makes me sick to think a C-class half-human monster like you could beat an S-class werewolf like Gin!"

Today the representative was particularly scary to Yukari especially with the killing intent in his yōkai, but she had to stand her ground if she ever wanted to stop getting bullied "B-b-but I didn't fight anybody!" She cowers still trying to hold her ground

This caused the teenager to smile arrogantly leaning down in her face and saying "Now you have the gall to lie to your elders? Being in the same grade as you makes me sick!" That was too much for Yukari she had, had enough she waved her wand dropping a golden wash tub on his head

"Ha, that's what you deserve that you jerk!" She exclaims in victory of sticking up for herself, it was a huge confidence boost but was quickly shot down when she saw an enraged bully charging strait for her.

"Stop right now!" Moka yells stepping in front of Yukari "You shouldn't pick on little kids!" this only caused Tsukune to sweat drop considering earlier events

The bully was obviously annoyed by this but still said "Whatever, let's go guys! You better remember this Yukari!" as he stormed off.

Moka turned to see Yukari hiding behind her leg "Are you okay? You should really be more careful." She explains "Hey aren't you Yukari Sendou? You're ranked 1st in the entire school!"

This caused Yukari to smile this person was actually being nice despite the age gape had she made her first friend? "Um… Yes but it's nothing really I mean you're really smart to Moka!"

This just caused Moka to smile and Tsukune walked up to the two saying "Well we are going to go get something to eat and meet are friend Kurumu there, do you want to come?" He offers very politely

Yukari was tearing up and was about to bust out crying for joy forgetting everything Chamo said earlier excitedly saying "Yes, I would love to!" and they made their way back to the tree they had agreed to have a picnic under

Just as they gotten out of site Chamo was running towards where he had meet Yukari with Negi fallowing right behind him "Chamo who is it you wanted me to meet?" He asked "The last time you wanted me to meet someone, you only wanted me to form a pactio with them!" He explains with suspicion

"Well she was right here, I wonder where she went?"

"Well whatever, word has gotten out that a child magic user defeated one of the strongest students at school. So whenever I'm not teaching class or working with the supposed club that I'm in charge of I'll be using the aging spell Eva taught me, so I can try to avoid conflict." He explained

"How ironic it already has, Chu~!"

* * *

(With Eva and Asuna)

"What exactly are we doing again?" Eva asks in an exasperated tone.

"Negi said that he wants us to keep an eye on that Tsukune person, while he searches for clues of where his father might be." Asuna explains

"So, we've effectively became… babysitters?" Eva asks raising an eyebrow but still kept both eyes closed

"…Yep."

'Well that's just fantastic' Eva says with sarcasm

"I still don't speak English Evangeline!" Asuna states while repositioning herself on the branch of the tree which was even more uncomfortable than it already looked

"So why are we hiding in this tree and not over there sitting on that comfortable bench?" Eva asks who was obviously more comfy due to her small body

"Because there having a picnic right under us, if we get down now they will know we've been watching them! So be quite." She says in a hushed tone

"Okay… why did we get in the tree in the first place?" She continues to ask questions just to spite her

"Because it's sneaky damn it, now shut up!"

Eva just furrowed her brow and in a pouty voice said "Well fine… I miss Chachamaru she's a much better conversationalist."

* * *

(At Mahora Academy)

Chachamaru was sitting on a table in the lab getting her monthly diagnostics from Satomi when all of a sudden "Achoo!"

"Did you just sneeze?" Satomi looked up and asked rather confused

"I'm… um… not sure, what does a sneeze feel like?" Chachamaru asked

"Well I didn't think I'd ever have to explain that…" she says rubbing her chin

* * *

(Somewhere else in Mahora)

Fuuka, Fumika and Sayo were on their way to the dean's office to meet a guest to the academy and show him and/or her around the campus Sayo was curious on why she was coming as well, it's not like normal people can see her any way.

"Guys are you sure were heading the right way? I think it would be quicker to take the north path." Sayo says in a soothingly haunting voice, When she was alive Sayo had raven black hair with dark colored eyes but now thanks to her ghostly aura she was almost completely albino

"Don't you tell us how to walk Sayo!" Fuuka half yells

"Yea we've been walking for decades!" Fumika finishes

"But aren't you two only fifteen?"

"DECADES!" They shout in unison

* * *

(Back at Yōkai Academy)

Tsukune's group had been enjoying their picnic with the exception of Kurumu who absolutely hated kids and the fact that one was her homeroom teacher didn't help, she was fed up and felt like all kids were immature idiots. Not to mention the pranks she had been playing on her all day.

"You know if you don't learn to stop being a pest you're never going to make any friends!" Kurumu says in absolute anger of having had this child crash their little get to gather

"Kurumu you shouldn't be so harsh she's just a kid!" Moka states making Yukari's eyes widen _Just a kid is that all she thinks of me is she only letting me hang out with them because she thinks I need a babysitter?! I don't need anybody to take care of me especially anybody whose friends with somebody like Kurumu._ Yukari thought tearing up before running off "Wait, Yukari!" Moka cries

"Good riddance I say!" Kurumu shouts turning her nose up to the air

"Well I'm going after her!" Moka says before running off in the direction Yukari had, followed by Tsukune who pretty much followed her everywhere.

Kurumu just sighed before yelling out "Hey guys wait up!" and started running.

As soon as she was far enough away Asuna drops out the tree she had been uncomfortably sitting in and lands flat on her back "Oh, I thought they'd never leave." She sighed with exasperation as Eva jumped off the branch and landed lightly on her feet

"I told you that bench would have been much more comfortable." Eva said in a rather patronizing manner that just screamed I-told-you-so.

* * *

(With Yukari in the woods next to the blood lake)

"What do they know I'm more than capable of handling myself, they don't know who they're dealing with, and I'm going to be the best which of this age they'll see," Yukari sobs sitting next to a tree trying not to cry unaware she was being watched by a young man in black mage robes hiding in the shadowed trees of the dead forest that bordered the lake.

'Hmm… noble goals indeed Miss Sendou.' He whispered still not revealing himself.

Also unannounced to her three teens were looking for her to have their chance to fight the kid who beat mad-wolf Gin followed by five others who decided they also wanted there shot at the fight, they were all convinced it was Yukari because the person who defeated him was said to be a young magic user, and she was the only known magic user at the school let alone kid.

"Her supposed favorite spot to hang around is the blood lake because nobody seems to ever be there our best bet is that she's there." The leader of the group explains almost to the lake he was talking about when he spots the girl in question sitting at a tree curled up with face in her knee apparently crying "See there she is, I told you I knew where to look now let's go pay visit."

The group of illusion hidden monsters began walking over to the small child with a smug look on all of their faces "I want the five of you too watch our backs hiding in the forest." He explains as they spread out through the forest only to be led into their own doom by over hearing ears

* * *

(Back with Moka and Co. 1 hour back skip)

They were searching franticly down the path looking for the upset witch but to no avail they had been searching for about thirty min. before Moka finally spoke up "Kurumu why did you have to go and be so mean to her, it's not like she was hurting you, as for the pranks I'm sure if you just asked her politely to stop she would have."

"I don't know why you have to be so friendly towards kids Moka I mean really first that weird Springfield kid now this one, why are you so attached to kids?" Kurumu asks in her I'm-pissed-and-don't-want-to-talk-right-now voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kurumu I've only seen professor Springfield outside of class just the one time and I barely even got any information from him I didn't want to be a pest." Moka explains still oblivious to what happens when In'na takes over

"You still don't remember do you?" Kurumu asks getting only a confused look from Moka and a knowing glare from Tsukune "Every time the other Moka comes out you always seem to forget what happens."

"I don't know what you're talking about. What happened I never remember because the Rosario suppresses the memories?" Moka asked thoroughly interested because her friends never talked about the things In'na did while unleashed before, which means something in particular must have happened last time

Kurumu looked to Tsukune giving a look that seemed to ask _should we tell her_ all Tsukune gave back was a nod and directed Kurumu's attention back to Moka "Well after the other Moka came out yesterday she began fighting Gin, it turns out he was a werewolf so because it was a full moon his powers were at maximum and had a clear dominance in speed." She began causing Moka to gasp

"I think it was pretty clear that you were defiantly stronger… but when you can't hit your opponent that's kind of useless. Anyway In'na as you call her, had begun feeling tired and it looked like he had won, because he had inflicted an immense amount of damage." This time it was Tsukune to cause the gasps that came from the pink haired vampire

"He didn't, um you know, did he?" She asks with wide eyes

"No, he didn't he had begun boasting how he was better than vampire's when a black and red blur had swooped down and kicked him into the nearby wall." Tsukune explains allowing Moka to let out a sigh "When the blur regained his footing we still couldn't tell who it was because the person was wearing a black hooded clock and the lower half of his face was covered by a blackish red aura."

"Yeah it was creepy it was like you could see the yōkai, but what was really weird was I couldn't sense any of it at all. (3)" Kurumu explains getting a curious look from not only Moka but also Tsukune "Anyways when Gin asked who it was he pulled his hood down to reveal himself as the new kid teacher." This also caused Moka to gasp, out of worry for the poor kid who had kicked the monster not even In'na was able to beat

"He didn't get hurt did he, please tell me you stopped him!" Moka shouted she barely knew him but she didn't want him to get hurt trying to protect her

"Well Kurumu tried to but ended up being blocked by that red-headed girl, anyway when he took off his hood it was definitely him. He tried to get Gin to back down by talking him out of his rage but only made it grow and he ended attacking the kid."

All Moka felt like doing now was crying she didn't want to be responsible for the kid getting hurt why he would try to save her she didn't know, she hadn't done anything nice for him that she knew of, but in all reality she did, she didn't laugh at him or ridicule him during class and she was kind enough to talk to him outside of class, but even though she was indeed nice to him he had done what he had in order to protect Tsukune as was his arrangement with the headmaster… but knowing him he would have stepped in anyway

"We had thought he was hurt, but…" Moka immediately perked back up when he said but "when the dust had settled it showed that not only he had caught Gin's claw but he looked completely different."

"How so?" Moka asks

"He looked like the Inner Moka, complete with silver hair and blood red eyes." Moka gasps and her eyes widen

* * *

**Okay that's it for this time and I've left plenty of surprises for the next chapter such as who has come to Mahora Academy and who is the cloaked figure in the forest with Yukari (as if you didn't already know that one) and will the bus driver ever figure out took his oil drum, will they ever figure out how Chachamaru managed to sneeze?! But for real I'm sorry that this chapter took so long especially considering it was only setup for the next one (I think my computer hates me) and I plan to have the next one out as soon as possible and for a few more pairing options explored.**

**Well thank you for your patients and please review I enjoy all kinds from criticism to just plain old comments and now that I've opened the subject of pairing's let me know if you have any particular pairings you would like to see and if I haven't already planned them or planned around them I just might make it cannon for the story (So long as they are compatible)**

**Also yes I know making Kurumu the victim of Yukari's jokes was against canon but I wanted to experiment with Yukari a little bit, because she was my favorite R+V character**

**(1: Which is still half sealed under the spell/curse Nagi had put on her many years ago. Negi had broken the boundary restriction with a potion he had crafted using his own blood, and in dire measurers he could use a counter curse spell to temporarily remove all restrictions for thirty minutes. And yes it will eventually be fully during this story)**

**(2: It's pronounced Inya by the way)**

**(3: Yes Negi does have a yōkai because he's half demon but keep in mind that even full blooded monsters only show it if they are angry or have a killing intent which he was not nor did he want to hurt Gin that's why Kurumu couldn't sense it.)**

_**(Ventos instanti motus!: Is a spell I made up myself which uses wind magic to teleport a group or object anywhere within a 500 kilometer radius it directly translates from Latin to English as Winds of instantaneous movement! As you might have already guessed I got the idea from Goku's instantaneous movement or in the English dub instant transmission but I removed the need for a power level and replaced it with distance restraint.)**_


	4. Negi Springfield the Wizard?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! (Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha) Or Rosario + Vampire (Akihisa Ikeda and Shueisha) Credit of all characters excluding OC's (If there are any) go to respective owners. Making this fanfiction is non-profit, and seriously if I owned either one of them why the hell would I own either of them why would I be writing fan FICTION!**

**Ok so first thing is first it's been far too long since I updated this story I've had a hectic time, and things aren't getting much better. Anyway I've also been trying to decide if I wanted to use one of my more original ideas as part of this story or make it a new one, I'd hate to just leave it as a lone arc all by its self instead of its own story but it fits so well with the theme to this one.**

**One more thing… Thank You SO much for all the support, it really convinces me to keep this going for as long as possible.**

* * *

Moka was indeed in a flurry of emotions at the moment. She felt happy, sad, curious, scared, and countless other emotions, her first thoughts were something along the lines of _could there actually be another high class vampire at the academy, and if so why haven't I heard about it yet? high class vampires is a pretty small circle after all…_

Moka had pondered silently for a moment before asking "Okay, I think I follow you so far, but was there anything out of the ordinary, other than that?"

"Well…" Kurumu trailed off "Remember how we said he had some sort of shadowy aura?" Kurumu asks in which Moka answers with just a nod "Well it seemed to change with him, when he transformed you could see a stray spark of lightning fly around every once and a while."

"Well, all vampires have a different kind of aura… kind of like a finger print, no two are the same." Moka explains before adding "But I've never heard of an aura made of lightning, even amongst the more unique and strongest vampire's."

*This kid is only becoming more of a mystery by the moment Auta, perhaps we should keep a closer eye on his little group…* In'na says telepathically through the seal of the Rosario

"Well, anyway after he made quick work of Gin, he just up and disappeared." Tsukune states breaking the silence that had fallen on the group "Not entirely sure how he did it, but maybe he used some kind of magic."

At this point Moka had a lot to think about._ Could this child prodigy be a high class vampire? If so why or better yet how could he use magic, maybe he was a hybrid part vampire part wizard? No if that were true he wouldn't be a high class vampire, the Shinsho blood would have removed the wizard half. Ow my head hurts!_

"Well anyway we should get back to looking for Yukari," Tsukune stated before looking around and asking "Does anyone know which way she went?"

This caught both Moka's and Kurumu's attention, but it was true. They had gotten so caught up in the story they had lost her trail. There was a brief silence before Kurumu said "Well… I'm not exactly sure maybe we could ask and see if anyone ha-"

"AAAAAAAAAH" she was cut off by a blood curtailing scream from a young female, there was no doubt about it, that scream came from Yukari.

"That sounded like Yukari!" Moka shouted

"Didn't the author just say that, Chu~?"

They took off running to the blood lake were they heard her scream, they trudged through mud dead trees and branches as fast as their legs would carry them. But they didn't really start worrying until they came into the clearing and was nearly hit by a lizard man that went flying through… wait lizard man?

They turned their heads and saw a young man, about 6.4 in height, with a slim but stout looking stature, he was wearing a magi robe, with a hood that covered and shadowed most of his face, but you could see a faint red glow under it. You could also see that he wore dark red gloves that ran all the way up his arm to his bicep and stopped in the middle of it (1).

The next thing they noticed was two other lizard men knocked out beside him and Yukari behind him, with a look of confusion and fear on her face. Not to mention the other five untransformed monsters scattered across the clearing, and this unnamed fighter didn't even have a scratch on him.

There was already enough confusing shit going on, this only added to the list…

* * *

(Moments earlier with Yukari)

This happened far too often, she was always jugged because of her age. Nearly every day she would make her way down to this lake, it was so peaceful her despite the fact that it looked eerily dark, with the dead trees and blood red lake. But it was certainly a quiet and nice place to practice her magic, good to clear her mind. Today however it looks like somebody was looking for a challenge. It was actually more around eight but five had retreated to the forest to make sure no one sneaks up on them.

"Umm… why do I feel like that plan is going to fail? Chu~"

But of course there was someone watching out for Yukari as well, she just didn't know it… yet.

"Well, well, well," The familiar caused Yukari to nearly jump out of her own skin. She quickly turned around looking to see who was talking, at the same time praying that her ears were betraying her. But all was in vain it was indeed the class representative "It looks like we found a lost little child." He taunted

"Wha-what do y-you want?!" Yukari yelps half in fear and in realization that she was alone this time, and half in just flat out surprise that they would come this far out looking for her.

"Now, now that's no way to talk to your elders! Oh, and I still haven't forgotten that embarrassing stunt you pulled earlier!" He shouted balling up his fist

Yukari at this point was completely paralyzed with fear, but somehow managed to reach for her wand. Unfortunately she wasn't thinking strait, and started waving it around franticly, and the class rep took this… less than kindly, and snatched it right out of her hand and yelled "Give me this… no wand, no spells right?" He smiled a twisted grin and snapped her wand like a twig

Now, Yukari felt completely helpless, and couldn't even find her voice to scream for. The way she saw at this point she didn't need luck; she needed a divine intervention,

"Or one of the best dark magic using, combat mages in history, Chu~!"

"Now I think it's time for a little pay back." He said walking closer and closer and began to crack his knuckles "You know you've been a real pain Miss Sendou, but now it appears your defenseless!" He yelled reaching toward her, until…

SMACK, right over the head a brass washtub fell on his head "Wha-What? How did you do that?"

Yukari was just as surprised that her favorite spell had just happened for no apparent reason, but wait… NO, this washtub was made of brass, hers are gold. "Wait, t-this i-is-isn't mine, my wash tubs are golden!" she panicked waving her arms franticly

If he was pissed before… well now he was absolutely fucking livid, and right when someone yelled out "You know destroying a magic user's medium is really a cowardly way out normally that would give them no chance at fighting back."

The untransformed monster spun around on his heel to see his assaulter face to face. The first thing that caught his eyes was the robes covering his face, obviously a magic user most likely just a wizard nothing big, but he couldn't see that under the robes were a variety of non-magic as well as magic based tools such as pouches that held smoke pellets and extra wands clipped to the inside of his robes, he wore a double breasted suit with a red tie under the them, that was made of a light fabric and a posture showing he was more than prepared for physical combat. But he was too arrogant to notice that.

"Who exactly do you think you are?!" He shouted still very annoyed

"That doesn't matter!" He yelled back "You know, if there's one thing I really hate it's a bully… people like you find an isolated target and pick and pick at them to make them feel even more helpless. But you know what's even worse?" This just received a growl from the angered teen "Unlike Mister Morioka, your fully aware of your actions right now…" He let out a sigh "But, no I'm not angry, no you just get pity and disgrace nothing more. You are a being that has no respect for life in general… You're not worth the stress." He said his eyes beginning to glow red under the hood

"**Why you little rat! No one talks down to me!"** he yelled and signaled the now present 5 extra goons to attack **"Spare him no pain!"**

The man just sighed and yelled out _Mea Virga_ (2) and a staff came swirling through sky but stopped above head, at this point the first goon made a swing for his head from his left side, which he easily dipped under and planted his left fist in his first attackers sternum. Next was an attack from the right side trying to kick him while he was still lowered, and was countered with a sweep to his other leg causing him to fall face first and was finished off with an elbow to the back of his neck.

_Two down three to go_ he thought, the next was a frontal assault and ignorantly charged in blindly, upon reaching the him the man simply jumped kneeing him in the chin, in mid jump he back flipped throwing his heel for an axe kick and chanted silently Ras Tel Mi Seir Magister, _Kenotêtos astrapstatô de temetô! Dios Tukos!_ (3). Catching the forth goon while swinging the kick breaking his jaw and knocking him out, then completing the kick and spell sending a wave of lightning to the last goon knocking him into a tree.

It had all happened so fast when she saw all five men charge him at what seemed like all at once she screamed and covered her eyes "AAAAAAAAAH" she wailed, and then once again opened her eyes to see that he had easily dispatched of them all.

The small group that was left sat gawking at what had just happened; this earned them a smile from the young man. The staff that had been floating above head dropped into the palm of his hand, walked past the stunned teens. Taking out a wand with a heart shaped ornament on the end; he leaned down and whispered "Hi, my name's Negi, nice to meet you." He said with a heartwarming smile causing her to blush, and handed her the wand and stated this next part in a more natural volume "Here you can have this to replace the one they broke." It was only now that Yukari could see the suit under his robes. The first question that came to mind was. _How the hell does he move so easily?_

The Older Negi stood up and redirected his attention back to the three monsters "Well, let's see… you're obviously a type of monster that travels in a pack, but that doesn't exactly narrow it down much hmm." He thought for a moment, causing the three to sweat drop "Well, you travel in a small group and you're not above asking for help, I'm going to guess… Lizard men? Well there's only one way to tell for sure."

Negi raised his staff and chanted Ras Tel Mi Seir Magister, _Se Dissolvant Circumstantia Falsa!_ (4) After reciting the spell the three begins a metamorphoses and skin was replaced with scales, claws 6 inch. Long grew from their hands and teeth as sharp as a Japanese katana blade. He smirked and said to himself aloud 'Well looks like I was right!'

"**GRRRAAAH, I've had enough of this! You two get him!"**

Both of the other two lizard men charge him at once with one last chant he yells Ras Tel Mi Seir Magister_, Nocturna Nigredinis!_ (5) And a transparent cloak of shadows shaped like him wraps around his body shrouding his movement and actions also increasing his physical capabilities, when they reached him they were both greeted with a swift punch to their solar plexus'. Well at least by this point the class rep realized it was a good time to panic, but that short lived when Negi used Shundou to close the gap and throw a double palm thrust right to his chest throwing him into the nearby forest barely missing Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu.

Negi regained his usual posture when he noticed the new spectators, once again standing up strait and muscles relaxed and calmed and he losses both the glow that was hidden by the hood, and the shadowy cloak that covered him. He turned around to see Yukari trying to process what had just happened, making him chuckle lightly before he said in his regular formal and polite tone "It seems your rescue party has arrived Miss Sendou."

* * *

(With Konoka, Setsuna, and Kotaro [teen form])

The three had taken this sure to be rare moment of freedom to learn the academy a little better, and Kotaro was sweet enough to volunteer,

"More like dragged along by an overly perky magi, and her half demon bodyguard, Chu~!"

Setsuna wasn't too thrilled about the shorter skirts, but at least she was still allowed to wear her shorts under them. They had also been informed that joining a club was mandatory, Setsuna of coarse insisted that she be in the same club as Konoka, who was undoubtedly less then reluctant to the idea of spending more time with her best friend/partner. However she wanted to find a club that both she and Setsuna could enjoy, together.

Konoka being the chatty one of the bunch, she broke the silence, "So, Kotaro where did you and Negi run of too after class?"

"Well…"

(Flashback)

"Headmaster, I need to speak with you." Negi said walking into the still creepy as ever office, with Kotaro.

"Yes, I noticed we obtained some new… students." Cue creepy smile "That was rather underhanded knowing we can't refuse such… adept… students."

"I'm sorry-" Negi was cut off mid apology

"Don't be, your strategy was… resourceful. That's exactly what we need." He said as his smile seemed to grow in width

"Well, yes I suppose, anyway there isn't going to be much I can do without a bigger amount of my team, at a closer location."

"Well I would love to help… unfortunately I've already allowed the maximum non-student or staff populace on school grou-"

Negi cut him off mid-sentence "I'm not going to have them staying on school grounds, but under it instead."

"Oh?" The head master asks intelligently

Negi started walking towards the poster of the school grounds, and then pointed to the lake when he reached it. "Surely you know of the abandoned ruins under the lake?" Negi didn't even wait for an answer before adding "I believe it would be more than adequate for housing a resistance base."

The head master smiled even wider, assuming that was possible. _They spoke well of this boy, and he currently doesn't disappoint. Yes a genius through and through, who could find a loop in any formal document, yes I will let him have this __base__. But, first…_

"Yes, indeed I see what you mean. But I have bent the rules quite a lot already… what can you offer me?" Negi narrowed his eyes already seeing through his little game, but he would play nice… for now. He took out a brown pouch and laid it on the desk "Candy?" he questioned, oddly still smiling.

"An age falsifying candy, it's completely untraceable. It was developed by Evangeline a few hundred years back, finding that a younger or older form of yourself, can be a rather useful disguise."

'Your offer is acceptable, Professor. I hope you have someone who can disarm the traps.' Negi replied with a nod

Negi left as soon as his plan had been accepted, he was defiantly caught off guard when he spoke perfect English. But he had already concluded that this man was going to be full of surprises.

"So… Why exactly am I here?" Kotaro asks after he shuts the door

"Oh Kotaro, when did you get here?" He asked causing the dog boy to groan

(End Flashback)

"Well anyways I'm going to go see if I can find Negi, Asuna, and Evangeline. You two will be alright by yourselves, right?" Konoka just waved him off

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Setsuna and I can manage by ourselves now that we have a basic understanding of the schools layout" She said cheerfully

_Well I'm certainly glad you do._ Kotaro thought to himself as he ran off in the other direction.

"Well Setsuna… what club do you think we should join?" Konoka asks inquisitively cocking her to the side and looking back to her best friend and partner.

"The important thing is that you enjoy the club, Miss Konoka. I just want to make sure you're safe." Setsuna explains in a polite tone with a respectful head bow instead of an actual bow, considering that she was still walking.

Konoka giggled at her actions "I thought we talked about this Setsuna." She started hooking her arm into Setsuna's. Causing said girl to gasp at the sudden closeness "Just call me Konoka… and you don't have to be so be so polite either!"

Setsuna unlatched her arm, and took three quick steps back and started bowing vigorously. "I'm truly sorry Miss Konoka, but it would be highly inappropriate for me to address such as you in such a familiar tone." She insisted still bowing multiple times

Konoka just sighed Setsuna was always like this, but she was certainly enjoying the fact that she wasn't ignoring her anymore. They went on with their club searching stopping at whatever might peak their interest. When they had reached what seemed like the end of their options they had just about run out of ideas, however next thing they knew an older boy with wild black hair, a red headband, and suspiciously white teeth approached.

"Hello," He addressed "Are you two by any chance looking for a club to join?" He asked then continued before they could answer "You should join the newspaper club. We're a little short on members right now and would love for you to join."

* * *

(With Evangeline and Asuna)

By the time Asuna had finished tending to her bruised bum, they had officially lost Tsukune's trail. In all truth the only thing bad about that was the fact that he could be in trouble and they would have no clue.

"Oh well, at least we're not stuck playing babysitter anymore… I think I'll get some tomato juice." Evangeline said not really caring what happened to the human boy

"Evangeline we have to find him…" Asuna sighed not particularly wanting to play babysitter either, but knew that if Negi didn't have something more important to do first, it would be him watching this Tsukune person. "However, that idiot could get himself killed if he manages to linger to far from his friends. Who might not even know he's human by the way."

Evangeline stopped in her tracks, and threw a glare at Asuna "They would have to be absolute morons not too Kagurazaka, he absolutely reeks of it… But then again so do you, so maybe they're just stupid." She paused and looked at Asuna who had an expression that just seemed too asked _well._ Groaning she said "Very well."

* * *

(Back with Negi, Yukari, and Company)

Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu had absolutely no clue what to think. They had ran as fast as they could in the direction in which they had heard Yukari scream, and in all truth they had made it to her in record time, only to find out that she had possibly already been saved be some stranger. Truth be told this would be the moment in which Negi, would hope his perverted familiar would barge in and somehow break the ice… of coarse he never was that lucky.

The currently inhabited area was starting to feel very uncomfortable with the growing tension in the air. He had taken a mental note to see if he could actually cut Yokai emanating off of Moka alone with a knife, because he certainly could feel the pressure of the energy as if it had been a physical entity. However the Yokai wasn't forced through with killing intent it was caused through worry for Yukari. Negi smiled at this revelation. _It's good to know that at least somebody worries for this little girl._ _Wait did I just call her little girl? I've been hanging around Evangeline and Kotaro for too long._

Yukari on the other hand was having mixed emotions between _holy shit am I going to die?_ And _my god he's kind of good looking?_ As well as _was that magic?_ But she was too damn stupefied to speak at this moment. So they didn't really know what to think about what just happened but they had to assume that he wanted to hurt her… Well at least Kurumu did, she didn't really care for the childish kid, but she was far from heartless and didn't want to see the kid hurt. Getting ready for a fight she sprouted her draconic wings, grew her nails out 2 feet long and charged at full speed.

_Draconic wings? Hmm, well that's original, I'll have to make at Setsuna's expense later… Wait stay focused very mad succubus coming my way! _Negi mused to himself his childish brain failing to recognize how this situation looked. Jumping out of the right before Kurumu's nails dug through his chest… not that it would do much other than be slightly painful.

Kurumu swung swipe after swipe trying to hit this guy to no real avail and she was visibly furious at that fact. Why exactly was she doing this again oh yea to protect some brat, somehow the ironic nature of this situation failed to hit her. Then again all she really wanted to do was relieve some stress on the closest punching bag she could find and this guy would do nicely. IF HE WOULD JUST SIT THE F*CK STILL! Why was she so stressed you ask? Well there are over-powered children running around a high school for monsters, not to mention one of them was a teacher, as well as another being the T.A. At least the teacher had manners, that Evangeline girl treated everybody like they couldn't amount to petrified sh*t compared to her.

"Nope, far too easy, Chu~!"

Oh, not to mention the guy she's trying to kill right now, didn't really seem to care. Hell he wasn't even fighting back… Yeah she was having day. Two days? Whatever!

Meanwhile in the demonic-10-year-old's head. _Hmm… I wonder if they serve human food here._

Moka looked over to Tsukune who was just staring in a rather bewildered way, because staying in this monster school seemed like less of a bad idea every minute… Yep it was just turning into an all-out stupid idea; this school was going to be the death of him. "Tsukune, um… should we help?" Moka asked sort of dumbfounded.

Tsukune just stared at the fight that was going on right now, being inexperienced in inhuman fights it looked entirely one-sided in Kurumu's favor… well at least he was half right "…Which one?" he asked intelligently.

Going back to Yukari who had just snapped out of her own child like wonder of another magic user in the school and an incredibly, combat efficient one at that! But now was not the time for fantasizing she had to stop the Boob-Monster from killing, possibly the only person who could teach her combat magic. And inhaling as much air in her lungs as possible and yelling out "STOP!"

Kurumu froze mid swipe and looked at the eleven year old in question, almost falling to the ground in the process, only to catch herself on the hooded man's… well um, hood revealing him to be an older carbon copy of Negi Springfield himself. Ironically enough this was the exact time that Evangeline, Asuna, and everyone's favorite dog/wolf-demon that I pick on for no real reason Kotaro, decided to show up.

"Well I suppose we can't really avoid explaining, anymore can we?" Negi chuckled lightly scratching the scar on his cheek.

* * *

(With Chamo on top of a book shelf [Oh so that's where he was.])

"Somebody help please… I've climbed up and I can't get back down!"

* * *

**Well I'm sorry that took so long huge writers block but I think I'm good now. I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed I'm trying to get to chapter six pretty quickly right now, cause that's where I'm going to break away from canon for a little while. In what I hope will be a real unique (and crack filled) manner… Hint: Negi is going to be taking on one of the most well-known shadow magic users that I can think of… and no it's not Morgan Le Fay.**

**And I know I said I was going to show who arrived at Mahora in this chapter, but I decided to dedicate most if not all of chapter 5 to some snippets of things that are going down there.**

**Anyway I really like reviews, (who doesn't really?) and I can never get enough of them good, or bad. I take everything I can to help me improve. **

**(1: these are just like the ones he wore in Ostia and they simply serve the purpose of hiding the glyphs that appear on his arms when agitated and don't worry the reason he's getting agitated so easily will be explained in later chapters.)**

**(2: Not hard to figure this one translates directly to My Staff!)**

**(3: Ax of the lightning, mid-level spell nothing to flashy)**

**(4: Illusion busting spell used to see through false appearances.)**

**(5: Black cloth nocturne, basically wraps the user in a shadow familiar and enhances both offensive and defensive ability.)**


	5. Explanations and A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! (Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha) Or Rosario + Vampire (Akihisa Ikeda and Shueisha) Credit of all characters excluding OC's (If there are any) go to respective owners. Making this fanfiction is non-profit… F*CK I'm running out idiotic comments!**

**Yeah this one took a while; I have depression and have no reason to be other than the fact that I have a very lonely social life, which is entirely my fault for being socially awkward. Also I had my Okami/Inugami mix up pointed out, and I am thanking you for that right now, I'd have hated for that to go on for longer than it had. So the first four chapters are probably going to have a rewrite soon. I'd also like to thank everybody who has supported me so far you guys are awesome and I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. **

**Also if anybody else has anything against Negi teaching Yukari mage craft let me know. I don't know why you would because Yukari being absolutely useless in a fight bugged me pretty bad. But please give me your opinions as well as why you think it should work that way you'd be helping me out a ton. Thank you, you are a scholar, a gentleman, and you know definitely not an A**hole.**

**P.s. I forgot to say that a good amount of the jokes are from Blastermaster's abridged Negima and that you should defiantly check it out on youtube the KuzumiSexyChannel they deserve way more subscribers.**

* * *

Things at Mahora had been horribly dull since Negi had officially begun his search for his father especially for his ministra magi; Ayaka was trying to find a deeper connection between Nagi and the destroyed yokai realm gate in Istanbul. She had insisted it must have been unrelated but she knew that was unlikely, she just wanted to keep him from going to such a dangerous place. They also refused to talk about what happened there, something about. Never going back there again, and. I really don't like Istanbul (insert name here)!

Kazumi wasn't really having that great of a time either. Negi said that if he needed info on anything he would call her, but considering how much that kid already knew about magical beasts in general it seemed unlikely that he would need it, not to mention that they had Evangeline with them. Also Sayo said she was _Busy_… Really since when do ghosts make plans!

Satomi seemed more interested on founding out how the hell Chachamaru managed to sneeze.

* * *

And the Headmaster had a _guest to the school_ in his office right now, but he really didn't expect the guest to be… well what she was. He had asked the twins to show her around the school to see if it was a well enough place to _test a theory_ of hers. He had also asked Sayo to come with, considering who the guest was…

(Flashback)

The twins come busting through the doors feeling all self-important, especially since having had formed a pactio with Negi a month ago. Because having a first kiss most defiantly makes you a grown up! Right? And now they had an important job given to them from the headmaster. When they walked through what they saw confused them. A woman with blonde hair and squinted eyes… Wait are those cat ears and a tail.

Ms. Nekonome turned at the load sound of a door slam, but smiled at the sight of two human twins. Unlike most monsters of the Yokai Realm Nekos weren't really all that unfriendly with humans and harbored no real hatred towards them.

"Ah you've arrived," headmaster Konoe spoke "Um, where's Sayo?" He asked. Mainly because he knew the connection Nekos had with the afterlife. (1)

"Here I am, sorry I fell behind-" She said coming through the door, and then "It's a kitty!" She shrieked with googly eyes floating over to Ms. Nekonome

"Oh, Wow… You're a lively spirit aren't you?" She giggled the ironic nature of the comment failing to hit her.

(End Flashback)

Old man Konoe chuckled to himself, this would defiantly hold some interesting results. It might also bridge relations to help with Negi's ISSDA project with terraforming the planets, but that had barely gotten off the ground so far, so that seemed unlikely.

* * *

(At Yokai Academy [Ala Alba's rooming])

Negi and company, along with Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari walked through the doors of a rather nice looking log cabin inside was entirely different though, the outside really didn't do it justice. It looked absolutely regel, not to mention somebody here knew a lot about space management. Yukari figured it was probably a form of magic… she was right. However she was too entranced by all the magic weaponry, foci, artifacts and books to really care about that right now. It was sort of funny; she was like a four year old in a candy store.

Outer Moka was focused on making sure Yukari didn't touch anything that looked really dangerous. Her Inner self was too busy trying to figure out why the names Springfield and McDowell sounded so familiar and if it had any relation to why she was worried for the kid or maybe teenager that hadn't been fully explained yet. Not to mention when in that older body that felling intensified… God damn it, why does that name sound so familiar!

Tsukune was too busy fearing for his life to care right now. He had -somewhat hesitantly- walked into the home of four monsters, which most likely didn't give a damn about humans and would kill him on sight if they had known he was human.

Kotaro was just bored out of his mind, he didn't hate humans. He just doesn't give a f*ck about weaklings. Asuna just didn't give a damn. Evangeline was eyeing Kurumu like watch dog for attacking Negi because he was HERS to maim and brutalize, and hers only.

Negi being the gentleman he is went to fetch some tea for his guest. Kurumu was mortified. If that guy there was that little boy from the other day how would she ever have forgiven herself? Sure she pegged most kids as immature brats but she didn't want to hurt him, she wasn't a monster… well not that kind of monster anyway.

Inner Moka hadn't missed the occasional flares in Evangeline's Yokai. It was strong, unbelievably so and she felt it was nowhere near full potential; the tiny girl wasn't exactly pissed… not yet anyway. But still so young yet so powerful how was that even possible.

Negi came back in the room with tea for everyone also reverted back to his child body -his suit had also changed sizes with him due to an enchantment he'd have to thank Anya for the gift again later. It proved incredibly useful- electing a gasp from Yukari and confirming the suspicions of everyone else. There was also a small if not terrified ermine sleeping in the hood of his now oversized mage robes "Well I have tea for everyone, but I figure you all have questions to ask, but let's keep them one at a time."

Yukari took that statement as ask-all-your-questions-at-once. "How are you so good at magic? Who taught you magic? Where did you learn it? How did you change your age like that?" She bombarded him verbally… and maybe a little physically too.

"Um… please slow down." Negi squeaked at the physical proximity, blushing profusely. Causing a few giggles from Moka.

"Okay I got one." Kurumu spoke up "How did you, a child, get a job teaching at a school for monsters." Negi cringed at the tone. In a way she was just like… no must be his imagination.

"Well I have my bachelor's degree in English; I obtained it at Oxford University." He replied smiling, it was a common question, Yukari was ecstatic. Finally somebody who was just as smart as her and at the same age, _and_ he was a magic user too, life was good.

"So how did you change your age? I've never heard herd of a spell that could do that." Yukari asked with full curiosity

"Oh yes, well I'm a mage-" he started but was cut off by Kurumu

"Mage!?" She shouted tensing up. Mages where one of the many reasons monsters where forced into hiding and the fact of them being magically aware giving them free access to the Yokai realm didn't make things better. "So you're a human then?!"

That statement caused Tsukune to perk up, which Negi caught immediately however not wanting to draw attention to the human he ignored it and explained "Well no, not technically." Everybody unaware gave a confused look, so he tried to explain what he meant "Well I was once human but can no longer really claim such. I refer to myself as a Half Demon but that's not entirely true either. The truth is I don't really know how to classify myself because I came about the Demonic blood in such an unnatural manner. But the way I act and how I interact with people hasn't really changed all that much." _Recent experience excluded. I still don't know what's getting under my skin so easily._ He added in thought

Yukari ventured off to look at all the Magical trinkets, she had gotten the answers she needed. She was a little upset that he wasn't a wizard or warlock but he wasn't human by his own admission and he seemed friendly enough. So to put it in the most common term I can think of _it's all good!_

Moka was unsure however, by her friend's description he sounded more like a SS Class vampire than a lower demon that didn't have a classification. "So what about the transformation you made last night?"

"Oh right, well the spell that turned me, allows me to absorb spells and make transformations, that form you saw yesterday was a rather basic form that loosely translates to Fast Movement used by absorbing Thunderous Gale." He explained though he was starting to wonder why she seemed upsets

"Oh, so you're not a vampire then." Indeed she was slightly upset, the Inner Moka seemed surprised as well but strangely not upset.

"Um… No, the only vampire on my team is Evangeline." He explained a little confused. Moka instantly turned her head to the little girl who seemed to be completely bored out her wits. "She's actually a lot older than she looks." It makes sense, even if she was born a vampire aging stops at random points in the life, Kokoa stopped at about thirteen.

"Don't say it likes that boya, you make me sound like I'm some lesser piece of trash." She said with sickeningly evil grin. "I'm a High-day Walker Shinso." At this point the Inner Moka had pieced it all together. The large Yokai even when calm, the magic, the name Evangeline A.K. McDowell, High-day Walker Shinso, that little girl was The Dark Evangel, a natural born Shinso who could rival the power of Alucard. It was at that point that Inner Moka slammed her fist against the proverbial as well as Metaphorical Oh Shit button.

Cue double flinch in 3 2 1…

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm thirsty." The statement caused both Negi and Tsukune to flinch with a noticeable cringe while she walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of wine.

"Why'd you flinch?" Negi asked Tsukune.

"Force of habit. And you?" Tsukune replied

"She likes my family's blood." He gulped

"So how did you change your age?" Now it was Yukari's turn to re-enter the conversation while still admiring the artifacts until her eyes landed on a wooden box that had what looked like Greek written own it. It said **Χάος**. (2) She was drawn to it almost like a whisper; she didn't even notice Negi's demonstration reaching over to open it. Evangeline catching her one moment to late screamed "Don't open that!" making Yukari flinch causing her to open it all the way.

"Why Not-" She reacted before a huge wind started pulling everyone in the room, including Asuna and Kotaro who seemed to have dosed off from boredom, into the wooden box.

If you listened closely you might have even heard the box go. "Om-Nom-Nom!"

* * *

(Dark Void of Memories [Negi {Teenage body}, Asuna, and Yukari version])

It was dark whatever it was, or wherever possibly Yukari, Negi and a very peeved Asuna. Floated through a void of black and red and seemed to be surrounded by shards of glass that appeared to play through memories of someone… more specifically Negi's. Yukari couldn't help but shed a tear at the ever flowing darkness that was Negi Springfield's memories. She thought she had it bad, but him… there was no real comparison.

"What the hell happened Negi?!" Asuna yelled "I close my eyes for five minutes and you get us thrown through that hellhole you call your memories!" Yukari found it strange that she seemed unaffected.

"Yeah, really Aniki I mean first I get stuck on that bookshelf, now this!" Chamo spoke up.

"Um… Sorry?" He apologized "Well it seems we've been pulled into Pandora's Box." He analyzed

"Pandora?" Yukari questioned "The only S Class witch ever recorded in history." The statement betrayed her tone, mainly because Pandora was absolutely insane and unpredictable hence, Bearer of Chaos. She would ether help you, or mentally rape you depending on her mood at that moment. It didn't matter who or what you are.

"Hey aren't the explanations my job? Chu~~!"

"Yes and it seems we we're grouped together." Negi explained "Pandora's power feeds off of good memories." Oh so she's a dementor "Whether she makes them or consumes them is irrelevant to her." Good that shot down a very stupid joke.

"Her? Wait a moment Pandora's female?" Asuna asked with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Of course she is Asuna… or rather she was before an experimental spell consumed her trapping her in multiple magical boxes." Negi explained.

"So where are the others?" Yukari asks slightly curious. Negi closed his eyes trying to focus and search for them.

"Um… it's hard to tell." He said focusing hard before spotting them in two different groups Kotaro with Tsukune, and Evangeline (unsealed much to her liking) with Moka (unsealed) and Kurumu. "It appears that the magic filter has split us into three different groups."

"Magic filter?" Yukari and Asuna echo each other.

Still focusing Negi explains "Um… Yeah any and all magical enhancements or non-power-sealing physical changes are sealed onto the user's body. As well as determines the groups people are set to. It also should translate all speech as well as unseal all magical and physical potential. And last but not least it should determine whether it will attack an already existing memory or create a new one based on wants or needs then attack."

"Wait why would she unseal all her opponents potential?" Asuna didn't really understand the reason behind that it didn't seem logical to her… however Pandora was just crazy like that.

"Because she wants a challenge." Negi explained before sending Kotaro a telepathic message. *We're in Pandora's Box keep Mr. Aono safe.*

*Yeah yeah, I know the drill.*

Negi smiled *Good dog!*

*I f*cking hate you*

Negi chuckled before a huge white-gold light consumed his group.

* * *

(Unnamed village in Wales four years ago)

That definitely could have been a lot more comfortable, but he wouldn't complain too much he had just thrown into an inter-dimensional plane manifested from one of his memories after all. But the real question was which one. He knew that no matter what he did he couldn't directly change the memory, but he could come in contact with the false versions of his loved ones and himself. So long as he didn't try to directly influence them, just more or less observe.

He pulled up his mage hood to avoid possible confusion. People always said he looked a lot like his father. He smiled hearing the groans of Yukari and Asuna (And Chamo too~) behind him. "Well we are definitely in one of my memories based on what we saw in The Void of Memories." He stated making note of how the pressure and irritability he had felt before seemed… dulled, not gone.

"Yeah, but which one?" Asuna asked stretching her back while looking around. It looked like an academy and the students were wearing robes that varied in shape and color. She also noticed Yukari was hiding behind her and Negi, it was to be expected when surrounded by so many humans that had more practice in the magical arts then her, a witch who was directly linked to the magic of the world itself.

"Hmm… not sure yet but," He paused spotting a redhead getting picked on by members of the academy who were two years older than the kid "It looks like we're about to find out." He pointed out. It was then that a younger version of Anya came out of nowhere and flame knuckled them in the kisser. "This was the first time Anya ever stood up for me. We had been friends for a couple of years before this happened but it was the first time I realized I had a true friend." He spoke with nostalgia.

"So should we go over there?" Yukari asked still scared out of her wits

"No, even I can tell that wouldn't be wise the way Negi looks right now." Asuna spoke being surprisingly vigilant "We need a way to explain to them who exactly we are." Negi smiled at that. Asuna was being very observant lately, and she was right. Also Negi knew exactly who could do that

* * *

(The Magus' office)

The old man was busy trying to recover from the almost-heart-attack Negi's older form gave him. And Takamichi -who was visiting Negi and his sister for spring break- just couldn't help but smile in a way that says. _You look way too much like your father. _"So let me get this straight, you traveled back to your past-" Negi stopped him there

"Not time travel, more like reliving. I can't make it clear enough that anything I do hear will have no effect on the actual time-line. I can't really tell you much more than that without bringing possible damage to stability." He explained

The Magus' first thought was. _Oh Lord he's gotten smarter. That explanation flew right over my head._ "Um, Okay so what you need me to do is explain to you and your sister that you aren't Nagi?"

"Basically what Aniki's trying to say, is that you just need to get them open to the idea and he can take care of the rest." Chamo spoke up

"And who exactly are you?" The Magus' spoke a little confused

"The most perverted familiar in history." Asuna growled, and somewhere across the fourth dimension Saito Hiraga felt an overwhelming sense of shame and failure. Takamichi still found it ironic that Asuna had somehow managed to find herself as Negi's ministra magi. He'd probably inquire about that later.

"My name's Albert Chamomile, and I'm Aniki's familiar, his bro, his right hand ermine, his wing man,  
his-" He bantered before being cut off.

"Rude nicotine addicted rodent." Asuna scoffed

Yukari was sitting uselessly in the corner confused as all hell, she was under the impression that all humans are incredibly mean but these people didn't seem all that mean especially for human _mages_.

"Yeah~, anyway I'm a little upset that it wasn't the moment Aniki and I met, that we got sent to but I'll get over it."

"I just need you to explain that I'm sort of here until certain events play out." Negi explained to the best of his abilities.

"Hmm… Well I think Takamichi and I can manage that." The Magus said trying not to dwell on it, least he get another headache. "Come on Takamichi, I'll need your help with this one." He said leaving

"Are you sure not telling them exactly what's going on is the best Idea?" Yukari asked, it was confusing to her. They could interact with anyone they wanted but not change it?

"Yes I am, telling them they are of a false existence would basically be like saying they have no reason to live and that could alter the memory dramatically causing it to collapse, besides I don't really want to be stuck this box forever." Yukari sighed he seemed really well versed on the matter while she knew nothing about it. It was sort of agitating because it was the first time something like this had happened.

* * *

(In the Corridor Leading to the Magus' Office.)

Nekane, Negi and Anya where walking alongside Takamichi and the Magus -whose lack of name is starting to piss me off-. Negi was absolutely astatic to have his favorite magic teacher back in town for a visit. Nekane however was worried Negi might have gotten into a little trouble; she knew he was a good kid but mistakes do happen. "So what is this about magus? Is Negi in some sort of trouble?"

The Magus chuckled because he didn't really know either "No he's not… or at least I don't think he is."

"Um… what do you mean by that?" Negi asked, had he gotten Anya in trouble for letting her stand up for him? Why did he always seem to cause trouble for everyone?

"No, but it seems you may get into a little bit of a pickle, later in your life." Takamichi chuckled

"Er, what?" Was Nekane's intelligent response

"Well, from what I gather Negi has, or will, find himself a few years down the road in an event that has sent him to another event that he holds dearly. The young man could explain it a lot better than I. It really falls outside my experience, which is indeed surprising." The Magus explained, feeling inadequate. Oh well, the boy _is_ a Springfield after all. Confusing people they are.

"So I traveled back in time?" the younger Negi asked with a mixture of awe and curiosity, all being over powered with boy like wonder.

"Well that just seems way to unlikely, how could a puny wimp like you figure out something that complicated." Anya pouted she just knew no matter how much time had passed he was still going to be puny.

"No you didn't travel back in time that was made very clear. I believe the exact word used was reliving. It seems this was achieved in more of a magical nature, is what he's trying to explain." Takamichi explained. Being the one who taught Negi magical theory it would make sense for him to be able to somewhat understand what he was getting at. What he didn't understand was that this form of magic should be out of a mage's grasp.

"Okay I think I understand, but why didn't he just come and tell us himself." Nekane asked, trying to mask the excitement at seeing how Negi has grown as both a mage and gentleman over the years.

"Well like we said, it has been sometime between these two events, so he looks quite a bit older now and he didn't want to send the wrong message." The Magus chuckled getting into the parts he could actually understand, stopping at his office door "So he wanted us to apprise you on the fact that he looks a lot like-"

"Nagi. I understand, so I'm assuming he's in his late teens most likely." Nekane finished seeing what they were hinting at. The Negi that was next to her was muddled, did he really look that much like his father. Anya just scoffed with an adorable pouty face.

"It appears so." The Magus' smiled opening the door revealing without a doubt an older version of Negi having small talk with two girls one looking about his age the other looked about eleven. His dark brown eyes seemed to have gotten lighter and his hair was a little longer only serving to make him look even more so like his father. He was wearing something entirely different from his younger self who was wearing a casual attire of khaki shorts and a black tee shit; he was wearing a rather nice black Ukrainian double breasted suit and red tie over a white dress shirt. The choice garment of any true gentleman, as well as director of an incredibly important corporation working to create stability to inform the world, of mage craft, but they didn't have to know about that part.

Multiple jaws hit the ground at that point. The first thing Nekane took note of was that his face looked slimmer and more battle hardened, as well as a small scar across his cheek. The first thought that Anya had was somewhere along the lines of. _Well that's not puny at all._ Negi's thoughts raced across what they meant by he looked a lot like his father, he may not have gotten his father but he did get a very accurate doppelganger.

Asuna was trying her best not to fall over laughing at their expressions. Yukari wasn't exactly comfortable with growing number of human's she seemed to be around lately. And the older Negi was doing his best to give a disarming smile, and he was doing a very good job at it judging from the color of Anya's face.

"Well I assume you all know who I am." He stated more than asked, they all nodded anyway. "Well I guess you all want an explanation?" He said scratching the scar on his check in sheepish manner. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Yes but first," Nekane spoke up spoke up somewhat in disbelief "Why don't you introduce us to your… friends." She said motioning to Asuna and Yukari.

"Oh right, you haven't technically met yet. Well this," he said motioning to Asuna who seemed very relaxed around them so it was likely she had already meet them. "is Asuna Kagurazaka my ministra magi." It wasn't a lie, he just left out the fact that she was one of many. "And this," He motioned to Yukari whose nervousness showed a lot. "is Miss Yukari Sendou, a witch from the Yokai Realm, as well as a student of mine that kind of got dragged into this with us." -more like she dragged them- Yukari balked at how freely he stated that.

Nekane was unaffected by the statement and smiled a warm smile. "Well how about you three come back to the house, it's getting late. You can explain everything after dinner, for now let's just get you three-" interruptions seem to be a common thing with my stories.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't quite finished." Negi chuckled sheepishly for the ump-millionth time that day.

"I was wondering if you were going to forget about me Aniki. I'm almost insulted." Chamo said popping out of Negi's mage hood "Albert Chamomile's the name, Pactio makings my game. It's pleasure to meet for the second time in my life. You can call me Chamo!"

"Oh um, Well four then." Nekane smiled

"Yahoo, Big sis Nekane's food is the best." The Ermine whooped, a nice enough fellow.

* * *

**Well I hope this catches you're interest I know it did mine. Don't worry a lot more will be explained in the next chapter and hopefully you'll like it. There is a reason for the Pandora arc a I'm calling it and it will affect the plot I'm using it to explore Negi's background, show how much he's grown over that amount of time and also get Yukari and later Moka and Kurumu more comfortable around Humans. A small amount of changes might be made to Tsukune as well. Amongst other things so don't worry there's a method to the chaos.**

**(1: if you don't really get the joke behind that it just has to do with Egyptian mythology and Cats)**

**(2: Translates as chaos)**

**Reviews. Not a want. A need. They help in more than one way. You'll be awarded with an imaginary cookie. :-3**


End file.
